10 Tahun
by Lean Aviliansa
Summary: Sudah 10 tahun kalimat itu terucap. #MonthlyFFA #FebruaryConfession


"**10 tahun"**

**One fiction of Boku no Hero Academia**

**Disclaimer : **

These characters belong to Horikoshi Kouhei

This fan fiction belongs to me

#MonthlyFFA #FebruaryConfession

**Fiksi ini dibuat untuk merayakan ulang tahun Atma Venusia**

"_Uwaahhh! Aku dapat kartu All Might Spesial! Waaaaa!" Mata Midoriya kecil berkilauan memandang sehelai kertas kecil berwarna emas yang sangat dicari oleh hampir semua anak kecil penggemar super hero, terutama hero nomor satu di Jepang, Sang Simbol Perdamaian, All Might._

_Bakugou di sebelahnya berusaha menahan senyum saat melihat wajah menggemaskan Midoriya. Dia tetap menjaga sikap kerennya dan mengacak rambut bocah berkaus biru pucat di depannya._

"_Hah, hanya kartu saja kau sampai heboh seperti ini."_

"_Tapi aku sangat menginginkan kartu ini, bukankah ini hebat, Kacchan? Ah! Kacchan, bukankah makanan itu juga memberimu hadiah mainan? Nee,nee, Kacchan, kau mendapatkan apa?"_

_Bakugou menatap makanan yang belum dia buka, karena rasa penasarannya sebesar rasa penasaran Midoriya akhirnya Bakugou memutuskan untuk membuka bungkus makanan dan langsung memeriksa hadiah apa yang dia dapatkan._

_Tangan kecil Bakugou merogoh ke dalam bungkus _snack _dan menemukan benda bulat kecil yang ternyata adalah cincin dengan motif kostum tipe Silver Age milik All Might. Bakugou hanya menatap cincin yang ada di tangannya dan tidak tahu harus diapakan benda itu. mau dipakai juga Bakugou ogah melakukannya. Sedangkan kalau dibuang begitu sajaentah kenapa Bakugou tidak tega, bagaimanapun dia juga penggemar All Might, jadi sayang rasany7a kalau membuang merch All Might._

"_K-Kacchan, kau mendapatkan cincin?! Dan lagi dengan motif kostum All Might! Kacchan kau beruntung sekali!" Mata bulat milik Midoriya kembali berkilauan saat mengagumi cincin yang didapatkan oleh Bakugou._

"_Kau menyukainya?" Bakugou mendapatkan ide yang bagus setelah melihat reaksi Midoriya._

"_Ya! Aku menginginkannya! Ah, tapi kan itu milikmu, Kacchan." _

"_Dasar Deku, jangan meremehkanku, aku akan memberikan cincin ini untukmu, aku tidak tahan melihat ekspresi kekanakanmu itu."_

"_E-Eh?!" Wajah Midoriya memerah menahan tangis saat Bakugou mengatainya kekanakan. "A-aku tidak,,tidak kekanakan." Ah, lihat, air matanya sudah mau tumpah._

"_Jangan menangis, Deku. Ini ku berikan untukmu." Bakugou mengulurkan tangannya, namun dengan cepat dia tarik kembali sebelum Midoriya berhasil meraihya._

"_Ah, ku pikir aku akan memberikannya lain kali."_

"_Lain kali? Kapan itu, Kacchan? Kenapa tidak sekarang?" Midoriya memberikan tatapan kecewa dan bingung._

"_10 tahun lagi. Aku akan memberikannya padamu. Aku janji, Izuku."_

Midoriya terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera mengecek jam di atas tempat tidur. Masih jam 4 pagi dan kelas mulai pukul 8. Midoriya tidak bisa tidur lagi karena takut akan kesiangan nantinya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melakukan olahraga ringan di taman sekitar asrama. Menggunakan celana panjang, hoodie dan sepatu merah favoritnya, Midoriya berjalan keluar asrama sambil sesekali menguap kecil.

Saat menyadari langit masih gelap, Midoriya memutuskan untuk berjalan saja sambil memutari area asrama dan memilih menunggu matahari muncul untuk mulai joging pagi. Dia tidak ingin terluka karena memaksakan berlari dalam keadaan langit masih gelap. Walaupun ada lampu penerang jalan, lagipula Midoriya juga takut dicurigai sebagai penjahat karena berlari sendirian saat sebagian besar orang masih terlelap.

Suara gesekan antara sepatu dan aspal terdengar pelan, namun hal itu tidak terlalu diperhatikan oleh Midoriya yang kini memilih untuk tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya. Dia mengingat mimpi yang baru saja dia lihat. Midoriya tidak menyangka akan melihat kembali kejadian masa kecilnya, apalagi saat dia dan bakugou masih bermain bersama tanpa ada ledakan dan teriakan dari sang manik merah.

Deku,

Panggilan khusus Bakugou untuk Midoriya saat dia tahu kalau Midoriya tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun dalam tubuhnya, atau sering disebut dengan _quirkless._ Kasus _quirkless _sendiri sangat jarang ditemui karena memang hampir semua orang pasti memiliki kekuatan, mulai dari kekuatan untuk membantu kegiatan sehari-hari maupun kekuatan besar seperti one For All milik All Might.

Awalnya Midoriya merasa tidak nyaman dengan panggilan Deku, namun karena sudah terlalu sering mendengar panggilan itu diucapkan oleh Bakugou, lama kelamaan telinganya sudah terbiasa, namun tetap saja dia berharap Bakugou bisa manggilnya dengan nama Midoriya.

Atau Izuku,

Tiba-tiba dia mengingat mimpi yang baru saja dia lihat. Midoriya ingat betul di dalam mimpi itu Bakugou membawa sebuah cincin dan memanggilnya bukan dengan nama Deku, walaupun hanya sekali.

_"Aku janji, Izuku."_

Janji? Janji apa yang diucapkan oleh Bakugou padanya? Midoriya mencoba mengingat-ingat hal apa yang diucapkan oleh Bakugou sebelumnya, tapi setiap dia mencoba menggali ingatannya yang muncul bukanlah yang dia cari melainkan bayangan Bakugou yang memanggilnya dengan nama Izuku. Midoriya sempat membayangkan Bakugou yang sekarang memanggilnya Izuku bukan Deku lagi.

"Ah, mana mungkin Kacchan akan memanggilku seperti itu, yang ada dia dengan nada yang meledak-ledak memanggilku dengan sebutan.."

"Deku."

"Ya, seperti itu. Ah, Kacchan kan sangat membenciku sekarang, jadi mana mungkin dia mau memanggilku dengan sebutan Izuku. Tapi, sekali saja aku ingin mendengar Kacchan memanggil namaku." Midoriya menyadari bahwa apa yang dia ucapkan hanya akan menjadi angan-angan semata, perlahan dia menendang kerikil yang ada di depan kaki kanannya.

"Oi, Deku! Berani sekali kau mengacuhkanku!"

"Hieee! K-ka-kacchan?! Se-sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"Tch! Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai kau berdiri di tengah jalan seperti ini membuatku harus melihat rambut brokoli konyolmu itu di pagi hari, ha?!" Aroma manis nitrogliserin yang berasal dari ledakan di telapak tangan Bakugou mulai menusuk indra penciuman Midoriya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, a-aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa. K-kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. S-sampai bertemu di sekolah, Kacchan!" Midoriya melarikan diri dari tempat itu sebelum dia membuat Bakugou semakin marah.

"Tch!" Bakugou melihat punggung Midoriya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan olahraga paginya. Yang dilakukan Bakugou tidak jauh berbeda dengan Midoriya, selama dia berlari Bakugou juga memikirkan tentang hal yang membuatnya merasa terganggu.

Setelah matahari semakin naik, Bakugou berlari kembali ke asrama dan langsung mandi untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah sebelum jam 8 pagi. Selesai mandi, Bakugou berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya sambil mengeringkan rambut menggunakan handuk kecil berwarna hijau. Ketika ingin mengambil seragam sekolahnya, Bakugou melihat ada kotak berwarna coklat yang dia lupa isinya apa. Rasa penasaran membuat Bakugou berlutut untuk mengambil kotak itu keluar dari dalam lemarinya.

Satu persatu Bakugou keluarkan benda-benda yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Mendesis tidak suka, Bakugou mengingat bahwa Ibunya yang memaksa Bakugou untuk membawa kotak ini ke asrama, bagi Bakugou itu hal yanng tidak penting karena semua benda yang ada di dalam kotak itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kepentingan dia selama berada di UA.

Merasa semua ini hanya membuang-buang waktu, Bakugou memasukan kembali benda-benda yang dia simpan sejak kecil ke dalam kardus itu kembali, namun belum sempat dia memasukkan semua, tiba-tiba ada satu benda kecil yang terjatuh dari dalam kaus tangan bermotif All Might miliknya.

"Sial, apa lagi ini?" Bakugou memandangi benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah cincin berwarna mirip kostum All Might. Terkutuklah ingatan super milik Bakugou, dia langsung ingat dari mana cincin ini berasal. Belum sempat dia mengumpat, pintu kamarnya diketuk beberapa kali diiringi panggilan Bakusquad yang meminta Bakugou untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama mereka.

"Oi, Bakugou. Tumben kau lama sekali, ada apa?" tanya Kirishima begitu Bakugou selesai mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Lagi pula apa yang kalian lakukan pagi-pagi seperti ini?" Bakugou tidak paham dengan orang-orang di hadapannya. Kaminari mencoba membandingkan mana yang lebih keras antara tangan kirishima yang diaktifkan kekuatannya dengan gigi Kaminari dengan cara Kaminari menggigit tangan Kirishima. Di sebelahnya, ada Mina dan Sero yang mencoba membungkus cairan acid milik Mina dengan selotip milik Sero.

"Tch! Kumpulan manusia bodoh." Bakugou meninggalkan keempat orang itu dan berharap dia akan terus waras walaupun selalu dikelilingi orang-orang dengan kepala yang penuh dengan 'ide cemerlang'. Bakugou memasukkan satu tangan ke dalam saku celananya, karena terburu-buru dia akhirnya memasukkan cincin tadi ke dalam sakunya.

Sampai di sekolah, Bakugou melihat Midoriya dan teman-temannya sedang berbincang di depan kelas. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu hal yang ingin dia lakukan kepada Midoriya, tapi sampai sekarang si pemilik manik merah ini belum menemukan waktu dan cara yang tepat.

"Minggir, Deku!"

"Ah, selamat pagi, Kacchan." Midoriya menyapa Bakugou dengan senyumnya yang selalu terlihat manis. Bakugou tidak bisa tidak terpana, tapi egonya yang besar membuat dia memasang muka garang dan tidak memperdulikan sapaan Midoriya. Saat sudah duduk di kursi miliknya, sesekali Bakugou mencuri pandang ke arah teman masa kecilnya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi di dalam saku masih saja memainkan cincin yang dia temukan.

"Aku bisa menggunakan benda ini." Kata Bakugou pelan sambil melihat ke luar kelas.

Bel tanda pelajaran telah usai sudah berbunyi. Pembelajaran ditutup dengan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Aizama-_sensei._ Setelah Aizawa-_sensei _meninggalkan kelas, Bakugou menggebrak meja di belakangnya.

"Oi, Deku!"

Tidak hanya orang yang disebut namanya saja yang terkejut, semua orang di kelas 1-A kompak melihat ke arah Bakugou dan Midoriya. Mereka khawatir akan terjadi perkelahian lagi diantara keduanya. Iida sebagai ketua kelas sudah siap melakukan tindakan apabila benar terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"K-Kacchan, ada apa?"

"Ikut aku!" Bakugou menarik tangan midoriya dan membawanya keluar kelas, tidak pedulli dengan Midoriya yang berusaha memberontak maupun pandangan bingung seisi kelas, Bakugou tetap berjalan menuju atap sekolah tanpa ada niatan untuk mengendurkan pegangannya pada tangan Midoriya.

"Tunggu, Kacchan. Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini? Apa aku membuatmu marah? Aku melakukan kesalahan padamu? Kacchan, kau tidak akan melakukan hal aneh kan? Kaachan, kita tidak boleh berkelahi terlebih di lingkungan. Aku tidak ingin diskors lagi. kaacha-!"

"DEKU!"

"I-iya." Midoriya langsung terdiam tak berani menatap tepat ke arah Bakugou.

"Berikan tanganmu." Ucap Bakugou setelah berhasil membuat Midoriya diam.

"Eh? Tangab? A-apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kacchan?"

"Tch!" Bakugou yang sudah tidak sabar segera mengambil tangan kiri Midoriya dan memasangkan cincin yang dia bawa di jari manis pemuda di hadapannya.

"10 tahun lalu, aku pernah membuat janji, dan sekarang aku ingin membayar janji itu."

Melihat cincin yang baru saja dipakaikan di jarinya, Midoriya terkejut karena cincin itu sama dengan cincin yang dia mimpikan tadi malam. "Kacchan, cincin ini. Kau masih menyimpan cincin ini? Berarti mimpi yang semalam itu benar-benar terjadi di masa lalu? Kacchan, kau benar mengucapkan janji itu dan masih mengingatnya?! Astaga, aku tidak percaya kalau ini se-mmph!" Bakugou menghentikan ocehan Midoriya dengan memberikan ciuman lembut di bibir Midoriya.

"Mulai hari ini kau adalah milikku dan kau tidak bisa menolaknya."

Bakugou menarik Midoriya ke dalam pelukannya. Akhirnya dia bisa memiliki Midoriya seutuhnya. Sikapnya yang selama ini kasar pada Midoriya akan dia kurangi, karena sudah tidak ada yang perlu dia tutup – tutupi lagi, karena dia akan mengungkapkannya sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Izuku."

**-End**

Selamat ulang tahun, Atma Venusia. Semoga suka ya sama cerita ini.


End file.
